Bloodline
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid finds out his mother had been raped and his real father is a psycho serial killer. How does he and the rest of the team react when they have to track him down? Reid fears that he'll be just like his father. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Me and my plot bunnies! **

Mrs. Reid woke screaming. The nurses ran into the room to calm her down but she wouldn't stop muttering about her son, Spencer.

"I remember," she gasped to her doctor. "I remember now."

"Remember what?" The doctor looked confused and tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I have to call Spencer...get Spencer down here...I have to tell him," she sobbed. "I have to tell him the truth."

The doctor tried to comfort her but she wouldn't listen. Finally he called Reid.

"Your mother is frantic about seeing you," he said. "She won't calm down until she does."

"I'll be there as soon as possible," said Reid quickly as he hung up. He was thankfully on vacation but still called Hotch.

As fast as he could he hung up the phone and booked a plane ticket.

His mother was a wreck when he got there.

"I've never seen anything like this before," his doctor told him with worry creasing his eyebrows.

"Mom?" He asked as he slowly walked inside.

She looked up and he was stunned to see tears in her eyes.

"Spencer." She flung herself at him.

"Mom? What is it? What's going on? You're freaking us out."

She couldn't stop sobbing.

"I remember now but I don't know if I should tell you. A part of me doesn't want to tell you but you deserve to know."

"Deserve to know what?"

She closed her eyes and he turned behind him.

"Could you give us some privacy?" The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. Slowly he sat next to her on her bed.

"What's going on mom? You're scaring me."

She couldn't stop crying.

"I didn't tell you before cause I wanted to protect you. William and I decided to make this our secret."

Reid just sat there, unable to breathe.

"What...What have you been keeping from me?"

She looked at him with tearful eyes.

"Your father isn't your father Spencer."

Reid just sat there feeling like was being choked. He stood up sharply.

"You...you had an affaiur with him?"

Diana shook her head.

"No." She sobbed harder and he stared at her bewhildered.

"What's...what happened mom?"

She bit her lip.

"I...I was raped," she finally whispered. He stared at her, wide eyed.

"What?" He whispered.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I was raped," she whispered. "And barely survived and then I found out I was pregnent. I thought William was going to leave me but he said he wouldn't, that he'd stay by me. We didn't tell you for so long, Spencer, because of how evil that man actually is but I haven't been able to stop dreaming about it. I'm so sorry, Spencer. I'm so sorry."

Denial peeked inside of Reid as he held his mother until she fell asleep. She was sick, didn't know what she was talking about.

This was a lie.

He swallowed as he knew what he had to do. He had to see his father.

* * *

William stared at him wide eyed.

"When did she tell you?"

Reid stared at him in horror.

"So it's true?" He whispered.

Willima looked away.

"Yes."

Tears sprang in Reid's eyes. He felt sick. He wanted to hurl. His real father was some evil monster, similar to what he tracks down as a living.

"We wanted to protect you," said William. "So you could keep your innocence. We didn't want you to worry about turning-"

"Turning into him?" Whispered Reid. William placed his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Listen to me very closely, Spencer, you are NOTHING like him. Nothing at all."

Reid shook his head.

"You don't know that," he whispered and stood up and walked out of the office.

Real worry filled William as he watched Reid leave.

"Are you going back to Washginton?"

Reid nodded slowly before closing the door. Quickly William picked up the phone.

He had to tell someone before Spencer did something stupid.

"Is this Agent Hotchner? This is William Reid...I have something important I need to tell you, it's about Spencer."

**Slowl start, butshould I continue? I'm going to try and update my other stories this weekend!**


End file.
